You Say Yes, I Say No
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: SA2related story. Amy Rose is determined to find out what happened to Sonic. She has a pretty good idea of who carted him off . . . but did he really?


Sonic the Hedgehog  
You Say Yes, I Say No  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
Notes: This is a SA2-related story. It takes place a few days after Sonic is taken captive by the military. None of his friends know where he is or anything, so this is a way that maybe Amy Rose found out what happened to him. Also, though, I originally hadn't planned for this to be a SA2-related story, just a confrontation between two particular characters. But I needed that final puzzle piece---why they were having a confrontation in the first place---and then a friend was mentioning SA2 and I knew I had that final piece :)  
  
  
Amy Rose looked out over the vast landscape. This was the fourth day. Sonic hadn't been seen anywhere since Monday evening!  
  
"Where are you?" she whispered to the wind. "Where are you, my Sonikku?"  
  
The sound of a propeller gradually filled the air, soft at first, then louder, as Tails landed the Tornado on the ground near Amy Rose.  
  
"No luck?" she asked gloomily.  
  
"No luck," Tails confirmed, shaking his head. "I just can't figure out where Sonic could be!"  
  
Amy Rose was about to reply when she saw a familiar purple-and-white figure dart off in the distance, heading for Lava Reef.  
  
"Tails!" she exclaimed. "Who was that?"  
  
Tails stared at the departing figure. "Looks like that bounty hunter Nack the Weasel to me." Tails' tone was far less-than-enthusiastic.  
  
"I wonder what he's up to?" Amy Rose mused thoughtfully.  
  
Tails' expression told her that he couldn't care less what that weasel was doing.  
  
"Well, look," Amy Rose explained, "Nack the Weasel is always being hired to capture Sonic, right? I bet he knows exactly where Sonic is!" She tore after him, infamous hammer in hand. "I'm gonna find out!"  
  
Tails watched her go. He'd let her handle this. The last thing he wanted to do right now was meet up with that character, and anyway, he didn't think Sonic had been captured by Nack . . . not this time, anyway. He chuckled to himself as he watched Amy Rose flying over grassy fields and scaling fences. That old weasel wouldn't know what hit him!  
****  
Amy Rose hid behind a rock formation in one of Lava Reef's dark corridors, illuminated only by the occasional fireball. Nack was going down the long hall. So far, the creep hadn't had any idea that he was being followed, Amy Rose said to herself. Well, now was the moment of truth. She came out from behind the formation and silently fell into step behind him.  
  
Nack had only gone a few steps before he suddenly whirled around. He looked like he had been expecting someone to be following him, but that he hadn't been expecting it to be *Amy Rose*!  
  
"What're you doin' following me around, missy?" he asked. "You tryin' to play hide-and-seek or something?"  
  
"In a sense, yes," Amy Rose replied, firmly holding her ground. "I'm looking for Sonic the Hedgehog. Where is he?"  
  
Nack folded his arms, looking blase. "I ain't seen any hedgehogs recently. Except fer you of course."  
  
Amy Rose glared at him. "You expect me to believe you?"  
  
"It's the truth," Nack replied.  
  
"Dr. Robotnik's always hiring you to catch Sonikku," Amy Rose spat angrily.  
  
"That's true, too, but he ain't hired me recently. I haven't heard from him in weeks. Now if you'll excuse me, missy. . . ."  
Nack tipped his hat to Amy Rose and attempted to make an escape.  
  
"You leave me no choice," Amy Rose growled. "You're not getting away!"  
  
"What're you gonna do? Try to intimidate me with your hammer?" Nack called back jestingly.  
  
In the next moment, Amy Rose was flying at him, screaming, "Tell me what you did with my Sonikku!!" and slamming him on the head with her hammer. Nack froze, then crumpled to the ground.  
  
Amy Rose stood over him, glaring down. "Let that be a lesson to you—never mess with Amy Rose Hedgehog, especially when it comes to her beloved Sonikku!!" She kicked at the limp weasel. "Alright, Weasel Boy, get up. Are you ready to talk now? What did you do with Sonikku??"  
  
Nack didn't respond.  
  
Amy Rose half-smiled and shook her head. "I guess I hit him a little harder than I meant to. Oh well." She kneeled down next to him and shook him hard. "Come on, Weasel Boy, get up!!!"  
  
When Nack remained unresponsive, Amy Rose blew her hair off her forehead in frustration. She shook him again, with no better results.  
  
Slowly she turned to look at her hammer, then back at Nack. She hadn't hit him so hard that she had perhaps . . . killed him. . . . Had she?  
  
Quickly she put two fingers up to the weasel's neck, then sighed in relief, finding a pulse. He was still alive. "Which is good not only so that you can tell me about Sonikku, but because I don't particularly want to be the female version of Maxwell with his Silver Hammer!" she said aloud, remembering an old Beatles song.  
  
Amy Rose slapped Nack across the face several times. Finally his eyes opened. He seemed to stare right past Amy Rose at the wall.  
  
After a long stretch of silence, Amy Rose said, "Well?"  
  
Nack's eyes finally focused and his lips pulled back in a rueful grin. "First time I've been taken down by a little pink hedgehog with a hammer."  
  
Amy Rose crossed her arms impatiently. "Are you ready to talk now?" She glanced at her hammer, then back at Nack, who was rubbing his head. "I've still got plenty of ammunition, you know."  
  
"Yeah, well, missy, I was tellin' the truth," Nack replied. "I didn't take Little Boy Blue. But," he added, "I know who did."  
  
"Who?" Amy Rose demanded. "And this had better be good!"  
  
"The military," Nack announced.  
  
Amy Rose grabbed her hammer. Nack waved his hands wildly in protest. "Hey, hey, let's not get hasty. The military thinks that hedgehog is some escaped government project or something like that. I don't know exactly what. But they've captured him and taken him to their top-secret base."  
  
Amy Rose glared at him. "Nice try." She grabbed his wrist and held on tight. "You're not leaving here till you tell what's really going on."  
  
At that moment, Tails' voice echoed off the walls. "Amy! Amy!"  
  
And then the two-tailed fox appeared, hovering in the air. "Amy, I've found Sonic!"  
  
Amy Rose looked up, almost speechless. "You have? Where?"  
  
"He's being held hostage on a military base," Tails replied. "Come on, we've gotta rescue him!"  
  
He flew back out, Amy Rose closely on his heels, having released the poor weasel from her grip. Suddenly remembering him, she turned back. He was still where she had left him, looking a little dazed. Slowly he picked himself up, heading for the nearest corridor. "I do believe that's my cue," he said grandly, tipping his hat and vanishing into the shadows.  
  
Amy Rose stared after him, then shook her head. "Okay, I was wrong *this* time about him," she said to herself. "But just wait for next time, Weasel Boy!" she yelled down the hall. Then she followed Tails out of Lava Reef. 


End file.
